GND vs BND
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: After a year after F.U.T.U.R.E., Margie decides to bring back her plan, and succeeds. Now, the KND is gone, and two new organizations are made: the Girls Next Door, and the Boys Next Door. *discontinued*
1. Margie's Plan

New story. I had this idea after watching FUTURE again this year. So, here's the story. Action, adventure, and some romance. The KND will not yet be in this chapter or the next, but at the third, be prepared. But still, enjoy the first chapter, the introduction.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Chapter 1: Margie's Plan

--

It was just a normal day. For adults, teens, kids, and youngsters. But it was the worst day for Margaret, or Margie, as she was called, because it was the exact day her plan of eliminating boys was ruined. It has been a year, and she still can't get over it. She abhorred boys, especially her older brother and twin. They always picked on her and said in front of her face that girls are less superior than boys.

She hated her life now; in a boarding school, classmates are mostly boys, she abhorred it so much. One thing she was glad about was being separated from her brothers, but she hated having a class with boys. She just wished she could return her dominant plan, but the KND stopped it.

The KND; she hated a certain blonde Aussie of the KND. He aborted her plan, mostly.

She just had one simple wish; to eliminate boys from the face of the earth. But nothing or no one could help her. Her future self has lost contact with her and the future KND has probably jailed her up in their Prison Base.

Her brothers are the reason why she wanted to eliminate the boys, so they have no use to her and her plan. Her parents don't know anything of what happened, but they sent her to boarding school to teach her a lesson, so they aren't helping her.

Her aunts… wait, her aunt! One of her aunts is a fortune teller, a psychic if you will. She mastered incantations of time and place. With that thought, Margie had a plan. And with that plan, she might be able to return what she has devised before.

* * *

Spoiler for the next chapter:

_Margie sneaked out of her boarding school. It wasn't easy; she had to sneak away from her classmates, teachers, principal, and lastly, the school guard. But she escaped swiftly. She brought out a mobile phone from her fuchsia pink bag. _

_"Hello, Auntie Tanya? This is Margie. Can you come here?" _

_Margie walked to the side and spotted a booth with a 35 year old woman inside._

* * *

Chapter 1, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	2. The Return of Madame Margaret

Chapter 2 of GND vs. BND. Thanks for the review, breezy-kuki.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Flashback:

_One of her aunts is a fortune teller, a psychic if you will. She mastered incantations of time and place. With that thought, Margie had a plan. And with that plan, she might be able to return what she has devised before._

* * *

Chapter 2: The Return of Madame Margaret

--

Margie sneaked out of her boarding school. It wasn't easy; she had to sneak away from her classmates, teachers, principal, and lastly, the school guard. But she escaped swiftly. She brought out a mobile phone from her fuchsia pink bag.

"Hello, Auntie Tanya? This is Margie. Can you come here?"

Margie walked to the side and spotted a booth with a 35 year old woman inside. She has red hair and is suited in a fortune teller-kind of attire. That woman is her aunt. How she got there was by her magic. Tanya, Margie's aunt, favored Margie than the rest, so she would help her in any situation she needs assistance with.

"Margie, I was expecting you," Tanya said.

"Duh, I called you," Margie said sarcastically.

"Whatever. So, is this another issue of your plan?" she asked.

"What? How do you know?" Margie asked.

"Honey, I'm a psychic. I can tell. And besides, that's all you complain to me."

"Auntie, I really want to return the perfect girl world that my future self had. But one stupid boy ruined it. How can I return my plan?"

Tanya scratched her turban and said, "Hmm… there is a way."

"How?"

Tanya handed her crystal ball to Margie and said, "Use this," she handed her incantations book, "And chant the incantation in page 62. Your world will change to your dream."

She then transported Margie to her room at her home.

"Finally, I can achieve the perfect girl world!"

Several minutes later, Margie's room was widened. In the middle were a round table and a candle on top. Beside it were the crystal ball and the open book.

"Okay, candle, table, ball, perfect."

Margie looked at page 62 and started chanting, "My ruined plan turned into shattered pieces, but this incantation, form it back to its proper places. All I want is…"

Outside her room was her twin brother, Sammie. He passed her room and heard whispering noises that sounded like Margie. He knew she was in boarding school, but that may change. He opened the door and saw Margie standing on a platform in front of the table, chanting.

"Margie?! What are you doing here?!" he asked, both in an angered and nervous tone.

"Oh, it's you. Well, you should know that after this, you'll be turned to a girl!"

"No way!"

Sammie jumped up and pounced on Margie.

"Let go of me, Sammie!"

"No way! You're not going to succeed in that plan again!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah! That's why I told mom and dad to send you to Madame Peachey's boring boarding school!"

"That's Garamentle Boarding School! And I hate you for doing that!"

Sammie pushed Margie away and looked at the book. At page 63, written there was the reverse of the spell Margie needed.

"Umm… reverse the spell last chanted, do not make the dream real or enchanted…"

"No way!"

Margie jumped on Sammie and read, "All I want is my dream to be real, make the girls dominant, boys in the reel…"

"Stop the spell, its output isn't well…"

The two pushed each other and chanted their pages, and it outputs to one very destructive wish.

* * *

Spoiler for the next chapter:

_Today is a gloomy day. It may seem sunny and happy, but the day is really gloomy. Margie's plan has almost been fulfilled. She now has the control of all girls. But something changed; her twin now has the control of all boys. All Margie has to do now is to transform the BND to girls. Yes, now, it isn't KND anymore. It's the BND and GND._

* * *

Okay. Chapter 2 of this story. Please R&R, no flames.


	3. A GND Mission

Wow! Thanks for the reviews, you guys! This is the first time that 2 chapters and 5 reviews. Well then, here's the next chapter. And this is no rerun of FUTURE, because the main KND operatives are in it.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Chapter 3: A GND Mission

--

Today is a gloomy day. It may seem sunny and happy, but the day is really gloomy. Margie's plan has almost been fulfilled. She now has the control of all girls. But something changed; her twin now has the control of all boys. All Margie has to do now is to transform the BND to girls. Yes, now, it isn't KND anymore. It's the BND and GND.

Inside the GND fortress, in the room of the head mistress, stood a middle-aged woman, with brown hair, wearing a pink blouse, fuchsia pink skirt and matching heels. That's right; she's Madame Margaret. She was looking at the view of her window. In front was the BND fortress.

Margaret sighed and said, "It is time."

Then, someone knocked on the huge door.

"Come in, girls."

The door bust open and two girls came in, carrying a boy.

"Why are you two here?" Margaret asked.

"Head Mistress Margaret, we found a boy sneaking in our premises," one girl said.

"Is that so?" she asked.

The two girls threw the boy in front of Margaret and she said, "So, boy, what is your business here?"

"I'm here to stop you from continuing your operation!" the boy yelled.

"Oh really? Then, what's your plan now?" the other girl asked.

"I'm not going to tell!" the boy yelled back fiercely.

"Hmm… if you don't, we'll be forced to keep you in the prison with Rainbow Monkeys in it! We'll spare you if you tell us." Margaret warned.

"No! Anything but that!"

"That's what me and my girls will do," she threatened the boy.

The boy had a scared look in his face. He didn't want the torture, but he has to make a sacrifice, but the torture is too much.

"Fine! We're planning on stealing your blueprints on the girly-fier ray so we can use them for our boy-ifying ray!" the boy yelled, surrendering.

"Well, well, well, my stupid brother thought of something good, but he isn't smart enough! Send this boy to the dungeon prison!"

"What?! You said you would spare me if I told you!" the boy asked with rage in his voice.

"I did, but you know people can lie!" Margaret said sternly and evilly. "Take him away!"

"No! You can't do this! No!" the boy struggled but the two girls had him handcuffed and outnumbered.

"Madame Margaret, you will pay for your evil deeds! I swear, you will pay for your doings!"

The boy's last words didn't make Margaret's spine chill, but she almost felt nervousness.

Minutes later, she called all the girls at the meeting room. Madame Margaret was on the stage platform. Every girl she controlled was waiting for her announcement.

"Girls, we now know that the boys are trying to eliminate us. Why do we know? Because one of them admitted that they are going to steal the blueprints Numbuh G-318 made for our girly-fier ray," she started.

"Eew, boys!" the girls squeaked.

"I know. So now, we have to check if they had succeeded in stealing even one piece of the blueprint. So, I'll be sending 5 operatives to retrieve it, and we'll be able to rid the world of all boys!" Margaret declared sinisterly.

The girls cheered and clapped, but Numbuh G-318, or Kimberly, rose up and asked, "Headmistress Margaret, who will be the selected operatives?"

"I'll send the best ones, dear. But I'll be sorry to say, you're not included, for you are important here to make more weaponry," Margaret said.

"Okay, okay, I get it. But who are the selected ones? I have to prepare their weapons and disguises," Kimberly asked, her patience wearing thin.

"Very well then. Numbuh G-5, you have excellent spying skills. Numbuh G-3, you are a good tactician. Numbuh G-362, you also have great spying abilities. Numbuh G-86, your ferocity in battle is needed. Numbuh G-23, your assistance in the exploding food has some talent. You, the five, I've mentioned, are the ones to complete this mission, and to hopefully succeed."

The five that she called rose from the audience, and said, "Yes, Headmistress Margaret. We won't fail you."

"Very well. Prepare, for tonight, you five will start the mission."

* * *

Spoiler for the next chapter:

_Meanwhile, across Madame Margaret's GND fortress, stood the BND fortress of Sir Samuel; the exact fraternal twin of Margaret. He was sitting on his chair, deciding what move will he and the BND make. He was plotting something really devious, until someone knocked on his door. _

"_Come in!" he yelled. _

_A blonde-haired boy entered and said, "Headmaster Samuel, we have new recruits." _

"_Is that so, Numbuh B-20,000?" _

"_Yes, sir." _

"_Call every operative to the meeting room, and leave a special spot on the stage for the new recruits," Samuel requested. _

"_Yes, headmaster," Numbuh B-20,000 said, then left._

* * *

Man, Margie's still evil. Well, chapter 3, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	4. Welcome to the BND

A new chapter. Man, I think this story will end up pretty good, I must say. Well, thanks for the last reviews. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Flashback on the last chapter:

_"Very well then. Numbuh G-5, you have excellent spying skills. Numbuh G-3, you are a good tactician. Numbuh G-362, you also have great spying abilities. Numbuh G-86, your ferocity in battle is needed. Numbuh G-23, your assistance in the exploding food has some talent. You, the five, I've mentioned, are the ones to complete this mission, and to hopefully succeed." _

_The five that she called rose from the audience, and said, "Yes, Headmistress Margaret. We won't fail you." _

_"Very well. Prepare, for tonight, you five will start the mission."_

* * *

Chapter 4: Welcome to the BND

--

Meanwhile, across Madame Margaret's GND fortress, stood the BND fortress of Sir Samuel; the exact fraternal twin of Margaret. He was sitting on his chair, deciding what move will he and the BND make. He was plotting something really devious, until someone knocked on his door.

"Come in!" he yelled.

A blonde-haired boy entered and said, "Headmaster Samuel, we have new recruits."

"Is that so, Numbuh B-20,000?"

"Yes, sir."

"Call every operative to the meeting room, and leave a special spot on the stage for the new recruits," Samuel requested.

"Yes, headmaster," Numbuh B-20,000 said, then left.

--

Minutes later, all the BND operatives crowded up the meeting room. On the stage stood Sir Samuel and a microphone. Behind him were five new BND recruits. One was a brown-skinned one, wearing a red hat backwards, a blue shirt, long jeans and black shoes.

Another was Japanese, wearing an orange hat, green short-sleeved shirt, black baggy pants and white sneakers.

The one next to 'him' was a blonde haired one wearing a green baseball cap, orange sweater, aqua pants and gray shoes.

Beside 'him' was a short-haired redhead, wearing a green shirt, orange vest, teal pants and gray boots.

The last one was a brown haired one, wearing a helmet, black shirt, blue shorts and red sneakers.

"My BND operatives, we have new recruits. Now we have new recruits, our force will be stronger, strong enough to defeat that boy-hating dodo-brained Margaret and her sissy girl army!" Samuel declared.

The boys in the crowd cheered wildly.

"Now, meet your fellow operatives," Samuel said.

He pulled the brown-skinned one and 'he' said, "Uh… I am Allen."

"Nice to meet you, Allen. What codename do you wish to use?" Samuel asked 'him'.

"Numbuh B-5," 'Allen' replied.

"Very well, then." Samuel then pulled the Japanese.

"I'm Kevin," 'he' announced happily.

"Welcome, Kevin. What codename?"

"Numbuh B-3."

"Very well then."

He pulled the blonde.

"I'm, umm… Rick," 'he' said.

"Welcome, Rick. What's your codename?"

"Numbuh B-362."

"Very well."

He pulled the redhead.

"I'm Frank," 'he' said grumpily.

"Welcome, Frank. Don't be grumpy. And, what codename?"

"Numbuh B-86," 'he' replied.

Then, he pulled the last one.

"I'm Virgil," 'he' said.

"Welcome, Virgil. Codename?"

"Numbuh B-23."

"Very well then. Welcome to the BND, Numbuhs B-5, B-3, B-362, B-86 and B-23!"

"Hoorah!" the boys cheered.

--

Minutes later, Samuel and the five recruits stayed in the office, waiting for five more operatives. The door opened and five boys entered. One was a bald boy, wearing a red sweater, gray shorts and brown boots.

Another one was an Aussie, with blonde, bowl-cut hair, wearing an orange hoodie, blue jeans and white shoes.

The next one to him is a black haired boy, wearing an orange cap, army green shirt, gray pants and black boots.

Beside him is a chubby boy, having brownish-red hair, wearing a pilot's cap and goggles, aqua shirt, brown pants and black and white sneakers.

The last one is a blonde, wearing a teal uniform, brown pants and gray boots.

"My five best BND operatives, meet the new recruits," Samuel said.

"Welcome to the BND," they chorused, saluting.

"Nice to meet you guys," the five new recruits said, saluting them back.

"Very well then. Let me talk to these operatives. You new five, stay at the waiting area," Samuel said.

"Yes, sir," they said and left.

--

As the five left, the bald boy asked, "Headmaster Samuel, why did you call us here?"

"Nigel, Nigel, Nigel, typical Nigel. Numbuh B-1, I'm here to say that you five will have the privilege to teach and train the new operatives. And you'll have to room with them."

"What? Does that mean we have to change roommates?" the blonde Aussie asked.

"Yes. You have to."

"Aw crud! Numbuh B-1, it was fun being ya roommate," the Aussie said.

"Don't worry, Numbuh B-4. I know you will get along with your roommates," Samuel said.

--

Outside, the five new operatives sat on a bench.

"Numbuh G-86, have patience. Ya can take off that wig later," Numbuh B-5 said.

The truth, the five new operatives are the assigned GND operatives. They're undercover for their mission.

"Numbuh G-5, this wig is so itchy!" Numbuh G-86 said.

"Calm down, Numbuh G-86. You can relax later," Numbuh G-3 said.

"Yeah. But don't take it off whenever a real boy is around," Numbuh G-362 said.

Numbuh G-23 sighed. She walked away and said, "I'm bored, guys. See ya."

"Hey, wait, Virginia!" Numbuh G-3 said.

"Wait, I'm in too, Kuki!" Numbuh G-362 said.

Numbuh G-5 looked at Numbuh G-86 and asked, "You going too?"

"I shouldn't, but I hate boys," she replied.

"Okay. Then go, Fanny, along with Rachel and the other two," Numbuh G-5 said.

"Abby, come too," Fanny said.

"Nah… I'll stay put," she told her Irish friend.

Fanny ran to the others while Abby plopped back on the bench.

--

Minutes later, the five operatives left Samuel's office and saw Abby asleep on the bench.

"Hey, Nigel, your trainee is there," Numbuh B-60, or Patton, said.

"I know. Well, better start with him. You guys need to find your trainees too," Nigel said, pointing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Numbuh B-4, or Wally, said, scoffing.

The four left to find their trainees and Nigel walked over to Abby.

"Hmm… I guess we have to get used to five new members in our group," Nigel thought.

Then, he nudged the sleeping operative's shoulder with his hand and waited for some reaction. The sleeping girl felt it and opened her eyes. She then saw a bald boy staring at her. For some reason, she felt something inside of her; it felt like her soul knows this person, even if this is the very first time they met.

"Umm… hello? Are you awake?" Nigel asked.

"Oh… uh… yeah. Yeah, I am," Abby stammered, in a boy-turned voice.

"So, nice to meet you Allen. I have to call you Numbuh B-5. So, welcome to the BND, Numbuh B-5," Nigel said.

"Thanks, Numbuh B-1. Oh, what's your real name anyway?" Abby asked.

"Nigel, Nigel Uno. But, just call me by my codename," Nigel said.

"Alright."

"Alrighty then. Well, since Sir Samuel said we'll be roommates, time to show you our room," Nigel said.

* * *

Spoiler for the next chapter:

_While Nigel and Abby walked to their room, Patton Drilovsky looked for the blonde trainee of his, Rick. But he doesn't know Rick is actually a Rachel. He just walked and walked towards the next hallway, and bumped into someone._

_ "Hey, watch it, buddy," the person he bumped into said. _

_"Sorry dude," Patton said. _

_He faced his fellow BND operative and saw Rick._

* * *

Okay! Well, done for this chapter. Please R&R, no flames.


	5. Roommates and Misunderstandings

Okay, it took me a long time before updating this. Sorry; I had some issues towards something. It's unimportant. But what's important is to resume to the newest chapter of GND vs. BND!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

_Flashback on the last chapter:_

_She then saw a bald boy staring at her. For some reason, she felt something inside of her; it felt like her soul knows this person, even if this is the very first time they met. _

"_Umm… hello? Are you awake?" Nigel asked. _

"_Oh… uh… yeah. Yeah, I am," Abby stammered, in a boy-turned voice. _

"_So, nice to meet you Allen. I have to call you Numbuh B-5. So, welcome to the BND, Numbuh B-5," Nigel said. _

"_Thanks, Numbuh B-1. Oh, what's your real name anyway?" Abby asked._

"_Nigel, Nigel Uno. But, just call me by my codename," Nigel said. _

"_Alright." _

"_Alrighty then. Well, since Sir Samuel said we'll be roommates, time to show you our room," Nigel said._

* * *

Chapter 5: Roommates and Misunderstandings

--

While Nigel and Abby walked to their room, Patton Drilovsky looked for the blonde trainee of his, Rick. But he doesn't know Rick is actually a Rachel. He just walked and walked towards the next hallway, and bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it, buddy," the person he bumped into said.

"Sorry dude," Patton said. He faced his fellow BND operative and saw Rick.

"Hey… uh, I don't recall seeing your face around here, not that I accuse you of being a girl or anything, if that's what you're thinking that I'm thinking, well, uh…"

"Umm… dude, advice; calm down!" Rachel told him.

"Sorry. Hey, you're Rick, right?" Patton asked.

"Yeah, so?" Rachel asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Sir Samuel told me that I will train you and we'll be roommates and junk, so, come on," Patton said.

"Really? Fine," Rachel said, in a sarcastic tone.

She felt that she met Patton, but she felt it is sort of a bad start, with his nervous stammers and all.

--

To Kuki and Virginia, they were both spying on a nerdy-boy operative, Numbuh B-74.239, checking out the blueprints for the boy-ifying ray. Then, someone behind them placed his hand on Virginia's shoulder.

"EEEK!"

Virginia jumped up and turned around; she saw Numbuh B-35, or Bartie Stork.

"Umm… no offense, but you scream like a girl," Bartie remarked.

"None taken," Virginia said, and then thought, "I am a girl, after all."

"So… let's go, we don't want to keep the training base waiting," Bartie said, grabbing Virginia away.

"Bye Virgil!" Kuki said.

Then, the blonde Aussie, Wally Beatles, walked to Kuki Sanban.

"Hey, Kevin," Wally said.

"Oh, hi! Have we met?" Kuki asked; she sensed a weird memory strike after seeing Wally. He seems so familiar to her.

"Eh… I don't think so, mate," he said.

"Okay!"

"So… let's go," Wally said.

"Huh?"

"We have to train ya new BND operatives, so c'mon!"

Wally pulled Kuki's hand and they ran to their room.

* * *

--

_Spoiler for the next chapter:_

_Back to Abby, she was sitting on the floor in the BND training room as Nigel was putting on his wristband. _

"_What's that for anyway?" she asked in her disguised, boy voice._

"_It's for luck. My dad gave it to me." _

"_Cool! Nice color. You really must like red." _

"_Well, yes." _

"_So... let's start!" Abby said. _

* * *

Chapter 5, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	6. Training and Truces

Long time before I updated this. Okay, I didn't forget about this story, okay? I just had some events happening (I'm first honor! Happy dance!), and I'm getting a bit of writer's block. So I may not update as fast as I did at LAST. And also, I know Numbuhs 2 and 86 aren't showing up yet. They'll still be in the next chapter. And I will not update this story unless I get the lucky 15th review in Parent Trap: KND Version. Either that or until I finish chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Chapter 6: Training and Truces

--

Back to Abby, she was sitting on the floor in the BND training room as Nigel was putting on his wristband.

"What's that for anyway?" she asked in her disguised, boy voice.

"It's for luck. My dad gave it to me."

"Cool! Nice color. You really must like red."

"Well, yes."

"So... let's start!" Abby said.

Nigel then kicked up. Luckily, Abby saw this and ducked quickly.

"Hey! I wasn't ready yet!"

"C'mon, Allen, you have to be alert," Nigel said.

"Oh yeah? So that's how you wanna play, huh?" Abby then punched Nigel.

"Ow!"

Nigel then slashed his hand on her arm. They exchanged punches and kicks. Nigel then grabbed her and kicked her leg. She rose up and kicked him in the arm. They continued battling, until Bartie and Virginia entered.

"Hey, look who's training," Bartie said.

"Heh… you guys are going to train too?" Nigel asked.

"Yep." Then, the door burst open, with a quarreling Rachel and Patton.

"Look Rick, I didn't say you look like a girl," Patton started.

Rachel said, "You look more like a girl than me, you know that?"

"Oh really? At least I don't sound like one!"

Rachel lowered her voice pitch and said, "Oh yeah?"

She punched Patton hard, and he kicked her back.

"Looks like they're gonna train first," Nigel said.

"You're such a ninny!" Rachel said.

"You're really a sissy!" Patton told her, punching her at the arm.

She punched his leg and they continued.

"Looks like they've gotten to a bad start, mates," Wally said, entering with Kuki in disguise as Kevin.

"Well, let's just watch them… they might do something funny," Bartie said.

The eight kids sat down and watched the quarrelling kids fight each other, finishing their training as well.

Minutes later, the two quarrelers were down on the floor; tired, panting. They couldn't take too much of the fight, and the training was exhausting.

"Finally! They're done!" Wally said, snickering.

"Can't… take… anymore…" Patton panted; he was even more exhausted than Rachel-disguised-Rick.

"Truce?" Rachel asked, raising her hand.

"Truce." Patton nodded and raised his hand too, and they pinky swore their new friendship.

"Great, now we don't have any entertainment," Bartie joked.

And along with the joke, Virginia couldn't help herself but giggle.

"Hey, you know, no offense but, you giggle like a girl," Bartie remarked.

"Dude, I just… my voice! It's… broken?" she said confusedly, in her Virgil transformed voice.

"It is? Never heard of such… thing," Wally said.

"You like butting in conversations, do you?" Kuki asked.

"Na-ah! No way! I ain't a snicker doodle, Kevin… I mean, Numbuh B-3. I do not! I just do that sometimes," Wally said.

"Okay. But I didn't say you were a snicker doodle. Although, you do look as cute as one," Kuki thought cheerfully.

She never thought of something sweet towards a boy, but who knows, this may be different.

* * *

Just showing 3/4ness. And… I'll stop putting spoilers and flashbacks temporarily. I'm exhausted! And now, please R&R, no flames.


	7. Some Meetings are Worse than Bad

Looks like for my stubbornness, I got no reviews. Sigh, Nevermind. Sorry guys, I was cranky for a bit. But now, I'll improve. No more laziness.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

_Flashback of the last chapter:_

"_Okay. But I didn't say you were a snicker doodle. Although, you do look as cute as_ _one," Kuki thought cheerfully._

_She never thought of something sweet towards a boy, but who knows, this may be different. _

* * *

Chapter 7: Some Meetings are worse than bad

--

At another side of the fortress, the red head Fanny walked around, looking at the stuff around her.

"Boy stuff, blech! Why can't they have Rainbow Monkeys here? Oh, I know! Boys hate them!" Fanny thought angrily.

She detests boys to the core. But she had to do this mission; she knew it was to eliminate boys, which is a sacrifice she had to take. At the other side of the wall, Hoagie Gilligan Jr. was looking for Frank, who was really Fanny. He turned and saw Frank trotting, looking annoyed.

He ran after him and yelled, "Numbuh B-86, wait!"

Fanny heard him and started running faster.

"What is wrong with him?" Hoagie asked himself.

He ran after the operative and asked loudly, "Hey! Why are you running? There's no enemy!"

Fanny just continued; she was a bit freaked out at the moment. But as she remembered her mission, she stopped and faced at the tired plump boy.

"What do you need?" she asked angrily.

Hoagie panted and fell on the floor.

"I… I'm supposed to train you," he said under his breath.

"Well, well, looks like my trainer stinks more than I do," she said.

"Hey! You're just a cadet! You could at least show me some respect," Hoagie told her, standing up.

"So what? At least I don't get exhausted after just a mild run," she taunted.

"You're worse than a girl," Hoagie insulted.

That did it. Fanny stormed up to him and punched him in the arm.

"OUCH!"

"Serves you right!"

"You're the worst boy ever! You're better if you're one of the girls! You fight boys!" Hoagie yelled, rubbing his arm.

"What's wrong here?" Samuel asked.

He looked closely at the two and said, "Stop fighting. Numbuh B-2, never say that again. We need more armies of boys. You, grumpy cadet, respect this operative. He's one of our bests."

"Yes, sir," they grumbled.

"Good. Now, train him. We need more experts," Samuel said. He then walked away, leaving the two kids astonished.

"What a weirdo," Fanny thought, as Hoagie thought, "He's got something weird that scares us boys."

"So… what? Are you going to teach me something? Or are you going to eat?" Fanny taunted.

"Shut up! I will train you how to manage combat with twenty opponents!" Hoagie yelled.

"Well, at least that's better than you teaching me how to push up like how you do."

"Can you please stop that?!"

"Stop what?"

"THAT!"

"ARGH!"

And with that, the two realized that they couldn't get along, even if they have to.

* * *

Umm… no spoiler yet. Sorry guys, but I haven't made chapter 8 yet. Now, please R&R, no flames.


End file.
